Columbia no Jinchuuriki
by alienware64
Summary: Tsunade envía a los gemelos Uzumaki a una misión repentina, misteriosa, de la que sólo se conoce un objetivo: investigar un faro. Pero cuando Naruto y Natsuki abren la puerta se ven forzados a emprender un viaje hacia Columbia, la ciudad en las nubes; su nueva misión, aparte de sobrevivir, será descubrir que hay detrás de ciertos sentimientos. Naruto x Natsuki. Incesto, Lemons.


Holaaa! como están todos? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué una historia en español, pero ahora me tienen de vuelta.

Bueno, no tengo muchas palabras que decir, salvo que decir que la pareja es Naruto x Natsuki. Sí, será incesto. Y habrá lemons más adelante. Así que, aquellos que no les guste esto, por favor, les ruego que se abstengan de dejar reviews o de leer. Busquen una historia con una trama que sea la adecuada para ustedes.

Los demás, síganme al nuevo libro de Jiraiya el galante!. Nah, es mío, pero será una historia con aventura, romance, sexo y perversión jaja.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Bioshock Infinite me pertenecen. La historia sí, pero no el anime o el juego (respectivamente).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno : Aleluya<strong>

—Bien, esto es nuevo...

Naruto se cruzó de brazos mientras su hermana, Natsuki, examinaba más de cerca las campanas de la puerta. El diseño de por sí ya era sorprendente, con destalles hasta en los más mínimos trazos. La puerta que llevaba al interior del faro estaba adornada con patrones irregulares pero precisos a la vez, tratando de mostrar un dibujo que señalizaba algo, algo en específico.

Un ángel de metal se alzaba por encima de las campanas de bronce, denotando más los extraños dibujos que tenían grabados sobre sus superficies.

_El primero era un pergamino. El segundo, una llave. El tercero, una espada._

—¿Tienes la nota, Natsuki-chan? —preguntó el muchacho, dejando que la lluvia golpeara su rostro. Debió haber notado la mueca de confusión que adoptaba la joven, porque pronto continuó—. Esa, la que nos dieron para poder cumplir la misión.

La chica asintió casi inmediatamente, fijando su mirada en su hermano. Naruto estaba raro, pensativo, y eso había comenzado hacía dos semanas, cuando por fin regresó de su viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya. Natsuki aún recordaba su expresión sonrojada, nerviosa, esquiva, que evocaba cierta rareza por su parte.

Él siempre había sido su hermano gemelo mayor, sobreprotector y alegre, que siempre la cuidó cuando eran jóvenes. Ahora, luego de su regreso, ya ni sonreía, y posaba su mirada en cualquier lugar menos en ella. No lo entendía, ¿acaso estaba enfadado?.

—Hai. Nichan.

Su respuesta fue suave, tratando de mostrarle que ella también era responsable, seria, dedicada a la misión más que ninguna otra cosa. Pero Naruto no reaccionó en lo absoluto, manteniendo su rostro fijo en las nubes tormentosas, en aquella lluvia que golpeaba su rostro varonil.

Natsuki lo miró por algunos segundos, combatiendo —en vano— aquel sonrojo que amenazaba con adornar sus mejillas. Su hermano se había convertido en un shinobi respetable, poderoso y, por sobre todo, muy apuesto. Luego de aquellos largos años, en los que el muchacho había partido para entrenar con Jiraiya, su irremediable obsesión por el color naranja había quedado atrás; ahora, luego de por fin haber conocido la verdad sobre su herencia familiar, Naruto vestía un conjunto personalizado, similar al que Minato Namikaze vestía.

Ahora era mucho más alto, mostrando una apariencia más varonil con su cuerpo entrenado a la perfección. Su cabello dorado parecía tener el color de los mismísimos rayos solares, ocultando dos zafiros que portaba como sus ojos. Llevaba una túnica exactamente igual a la del Yondaime, exceptuando la tonalidad azulada — la de Naruto, sin embargo, era completamente negra y no portaba ni el chaleco de chunnin ni la capa de su padre.

De su cuello colgaba el collar del Shodaime, aquella herramienta que tan útil le resultó para entrenar con Jiraiya. Lo portaba con orgullo como un recuerdo, una memoria de aquellos días con su padrino.

Natsuki no sabía qué era, pero algo le atraía bastante a aquel cambio tan drástico. Tsunade le había explicado todo acerca de las hormonas y su intervención en la vida cotidiana, ¿quizás su cuerpo le estaba jugando una mala pasada?.

—Bien.

Era obvio que Naruto recordaba perfectamente la misión que Tsunade les había otorgado a ambos, y sólo a ellos — sin embargo, su mente forzó aquellos recuerdos para evadir dirigirle una mirada a su hermana, la chica que provocaba emociones tan fuertes en su corazón.

_Ambos Uzumakis contemplaron a la Godaime Hokage con respeto, más aún con cierta emoción palpable en el rostro de la rubia. ¡Por fin, una misión dónde ambos estarían solos; libres de aquellos pesados de Yamato y Sai!_

_—Déjeme ver si le entendí, Hokage-sama —anunció Naruto de repente, sorprendiendo -como aquella vez hacía dos semanas- a ambas mujeres—. ¿Quiere que Natsuki-chan y yo investiguemos un faro, cuya apariencia resulta extraña, y abramos la puerta sellada de la cima para acceder a algún lugar que desconoce?_

_Tsunade, aún sin poder acostumbrarse a aquel respeto que el rubio mostraba desde su regreso, asintió._

_—Tanto Yamato como Sai están en otra misión, en la frontera con el país del Viento así que actuarán por su propia cuenta —explicó—. Deben saber que ésta, es una misión de clase S._

_Natsuki estiró los párpados ante aquella afirmación, sorprendida de tal revelación._

_—¿Encontraremos fuerte oposición?_

_—Probablemente —admitió Tsunade, encogiéndose de hombros—. No puedo darles muchos detalles, pero su objetivo es explorar lo que sea que encuentren tras esa puerta. Uno de nuestros espías ha divisado una silla roja detrás del campanario..._

_Naruto hizo una reverencia profunda, encomendando su lealtad nuevamente a la aldea. ¿Acaso importaba la dificultad de la misión?_

El rubio negó suavemente con la cabeza, volviendo al presente. Debió haber estado pensando por algunos segundos, ya que Natsuki había girado su cuerpo, leyendo la nota que yacía en su mano.

Era una secuencia, una serie de golpes que indicaba cuantas veces debían tocarse las campanas.

Natsuki, esbozando un puchero molesto, tocó la primera campana, _la del pergamino_. El círculo encima de ella se iluminó repentinamente, causando que la chica diera un paso hacia atrás con sorpresa.

Su hermano reaccionó rápidamente, desviando sus ojos hacia la luz que ahora emergía de arriba de la forma metálica.

_—_¿Qué fue eso?

La chica no respondió, quizás por el hecho de encontrarse absorta con el raro mecanismo. Lo que fuera que hubiese hecho, había accionado algún sistema importante, que permitiría abrir la puerta.

Con una sonrisa, pasó a la segunda, golpeándola dos veces como indicaba la nota. De nuevo, como antes, la esfera se iluminó de un tono amarillento, pálido y opaco. Natsuki, curiosa, hizo lo mismo con la última, mirando con atención como la luz volvía a encenderse en la última circunferencia.

Dio unos pasos atrás, temerosa, expectante de lo que fuera que iba a suceder. Incluso su hermano mantuvo la mirada en la puerta, alzando su guardia para esperar algo, una trampa, cualquier cosa que podría estar esperándolos.

Pero, sorpresivamente, nada ocurrió.

_—_¿Lo habré hecho mal, Nichan? _—_preguntó la chica, girando levemente la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Naruto suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

_—_Es bastante pro-

**¡BROOM!**

Inmediatamente, el sonido atronador causó un poderoso sobresalto en ambos Uzumakis, quienes no pudieron evitar dar un salto en sorpresa. Natsuki y Naruto desenfundaron sus kunais, mirando en completa anonadación los colores rojizos que tiñeron el cielo tormentoso, acompañando el reverente rugido.

Varios rayos de luz bordó parecieron descender por entre las nubes, haciendo que los ojos del rubio se entrecerraran, buscando la amenaza que parecía cernirse sobre ellos. Sin embargo, ningún enemigo se hizo visible.

En su lugar, los cielos recuperaron su color normal, la tormenta volvió a abrirse paso por entre el rugido anterior y permitió que la lluvia continuara cayendo, golpeando el cuerpo de Natsuki con suavidad. Naruto, por otro lado, tenía su mirada fija arriba, en lo que había presenciado momentos antes.

**¡BROOM!**

El mismo efecto rojizo tiñó nuevamente las nubes, atronando con terrible poder. El Uzumaki presenció con más cuidado como los rugidos se repitieron varias veces, causando pequeños temblores en la superficie del faro.

Pero, luego de algunos segundos, todo terminó. La lluvia continuó su danza contra el suelo, eliminando aquella sensación de nerviosismo que ambos ninjas sintieron hacía solo algunos minutos.

Naruto lentamente enfundó su kunai, permitiendo que Natsuki se aproximara hacia él, temerosa, buscando que la reconfortara.

_—_¿Nichan? ¿Qué fue eso?

Buscó sus brazos, su pecho, su cuerpo, todo lo que él representaba como ser. Lo hizo como antaño, como cuando eran niños y ella se asustaba. Sólo cuando abrazaba a su hermano se sentía a salvo.

Pero el chico puso una mano en la cabeza de su hermana, acariciando su cabello. Ella se sorprendió enormemente, elevando la mirada para notar que los ojos azules del muchacho estaban fijos en el suelo _— _su expresión llena de una preocupación casi palpable.

_—_La puerta se abrió _—_dijo Naruto, esquivando a la joven para examinar la nueva sala_—. _Será mejor que investiguemos.

Natsuki inmediatamente sintió como varias lágrimas se acumulaban en los rincones de sus ojos, pero combatió aquellas ganas de llorar. El labio inferior le temblaba con melancolía, mientras los recuerdos de su infancia feliz se hacían presentes en su mente. ¿Por qué, por qué actuaba así?

_—_Esta silla...

El murmuro de su hermano la sacó de su ensimismamiento, forzando a que su cabeza se alzase con desdén.

_—_Una trampa.

La lógica de Natsuki no debía ser pasada por alto, y el chico pronto estuvo de acuerdo. Exhalando un suspiro, se volvió hacia su hermana, y le sonrió alegremente, como si nada de su comportamiento anterior hubiera afectado su temple.

_—_Hah, ¡eres muy inteligente Natsuki-chan! _—_exclamó el rubio, sentándose sobre la silla roja que yacía en el medio del faro_—. _Pero sólo hay una manera de averiguar lo que sucede, ¡y lo mejor sería que yo tomase el riesgo!

_—_O-Onichan...

Sus mejillas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse furiosamente ante lo que su hermano dijo. Aquel sí era Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que ella tanto admiraba; y que, con el tiempo, había llegado a amar en maneras que parientes de sangre no deberían.

Pero nunca le importó en lo más mínimo, y menos en aquel momento en que lo vio de nuevo y confirmó aquellos sentimientos. No tenían padres, ni nadie que los reprendiera por pensar de aquella manera. Era libre para amarlo, aún si Naruto no la quisiese de la forma en que ella lo hacía.

_—_Obviamente no puedo dejarte atrás _—_dijo el mayor de los gemelos, palpando la superficie uniforme de la silla roja con la mano_—. _Así que, supongo, que... ¡Ejem! ¿Te molesta sentarte en mi falda o lo hacemos al revés? Después de todo, sólo hay una silla...

Si antes estaba sonrojada ahora Natsuki parecía un verdadero tomate. ¿Ella, en la falda de su hermano?

Varias fantasías cruzaron su mente adolescente mientras el chico la observaba en silencio, esperando una respuesta. _"Hum, realmente es toda una de- ¡No!, ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?"_, se preguntó Naruto al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, molesto con su perversión asquerosa. _"¡Somos hermanos! ¡Es totalmente indiscutible!"_

Pero, al final, cualquier chico en la posición del Uzumaki pensaría de la misma manera, parientes o no. Natsuki había _—_al igual que él_— _crecido en todos los aspectos posibles, partiendo de su cabello largo y dorado atado en dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad cada vez que el joven posaba su mirada en ellos, encontrándolos increíblemente bonitos. Su cuerpo era la envidia de muchas de las mujeres del mundo shinobi, con curvas pronunciadas, piernas largas blanquecinas y un par de pechos de copa D.

Vestía una chaqueta naranja y negra sin mangas que hacía poco por ocultar su delantera. De la cintura hasta antes de las rodillas, sin embargo, portaba una falda naranja corta, que dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación. Era algo revelativa, pero también sabía guardar su pureza con inteligencia.

_—_N-No, m-me sentaré en tu falda _—_respondió Natsuki, nerviosa y a la vez entusiasmada con la nueva oportunidad de acercarse a su hermano.

Ahora sí, no tendría excusas.

* * *

><p>~Columbia no Jinchuuriki~<p>

* * *

><p>Lo inesperable había ocurrido en el momento en que el chico tomó asiento en la silla roja, apoyando los brazos en las dos barras metálicas a cada lado. De la nada, dos abrojos habían aprisionado sus manos, impidiendo cualquier escape por su parte.<p>

Natsuki, tan sorprendida y consciente como su hermano, pronto corrió hacia él, tratando _—_en vano_— _de liberarlo. Pero, repentinamente, el sonido de un mecanismo activándose llamó su atención, notando como las paredes del suelo comenzaban a elevarse para crear un cilindro con ambos dentro.

La chica saltó hacia sus brazos, acomodando su cuerpo de espaldas al muchacho. Pensaba en quedarse así hasta que ambos notaron como el suelo se abrió de repente, moviendo la sella verticalmente. Así, para evitar caer en dos estructuras metálicas que escupían fuego, Natsuki se giró asustada, aferrándose al cuello del joven sennin.

_—_¡Ah Nichan! ¡Protégeme! _—_exclamó ella, apretando la cabeza de Naruto en sus grandes pechos.

Naruto estiró los párpados en sorpresa mientras escuchaba como una voz resonaba de entre la cavidad metálica, asustándolos a ambos.

_"Prepárate, peregrino. Las ataduras sólo están como medida preventiva"_

No pudo sorprenderse por aquello, ya que pronto su oxígeno comenzaba a agotarse. Pero, sin embargo, los pechos de su hermana eran tan suaves y grandes... por un momento, y sólo por un momento, su cerebro ignoró los gritos de Natsuki para concentrarse en los pensamientos pervertidos que estaba teniendo. Si todo tenía que terminar ahí, y debía morir, entonces sería feliz.

¡Gracias Ero-sennin!

_—_¡Naruto Nichan! ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

Los gritos de su hermana lo sacaron finalmente de su ensimismamiento, notando cuanta falta respirar le hacía.

_—_¡N-Nat... su... ki! _—_su voz era débil, confundible por entre sus confines_—. _¡No puedo respirar!

Sonrojada, la chica dejó que Naruto moviera su rostro hacia atrás, aspirando el tan preciado aire que sus pulmones le habían pedido hacía poco tiempo.

_—_¡Oh no! ¡Se está moviendo Nichan!

El joven trató de concentrarse en lo que ocurría, y pronto notó la veracidad de sus palabras. A través de una única ventana al frente, el chico observó como la cápsula despegaba hacia arriba, abriéndose paso por el tejado metálico del faro y aturdiendo a los Uzumakis con sus ruidos atronadores.

_"Ascensión... Ascensión..."_

Naruto enfocó la mirada hacia afuera, dándose cuenta de que _—_en efecto_— _estaban subiendo. Se acercaban cada vez más hacia las nubes, dejando atrás la tierra segura y estable que tan apacible era. Natsuki estaba aterrada, y su agarre en el cuello de su hermano era desesperado, fuerte. Su cabeza estaba reposada en uno de los hombros del joven, intentando buscar un poco de seguridad.

_"Mil quinientos metros... tres mil metros... cuatro mil quinientos metros"_

La voz continuaba con su tono monótono, describiendo a los pasajeros la altitud exacta a la que se encontraban. Una luz azul se encendió en la cabina, provocando que la ventana actuara como espejo de vez en cuando, reflejando el rostro asustado de Naruto. Podría haber destruido la cápsula apenas ingresó, haberse liberado de las cadenas con tanta facilidad que no sería divertido. Pero su misión era clara, y no tenía permitido abandonarla hasta que descubriese hacia donde llegaba la cápsula.

Por eso, era mejor no emplear la fuerza.

_"Aleluya"_

Tanto Naruto como Natsuki se giraron repentinamente ante la afirmación tranquila de la voz, mirando con puro shock la increíble ciudad que se alzaba sobre las nubes, flotando sobre plataformas metálicas. El Sol brillaba con fuerza en el horizonte, alzándose tras una estatua de un ángel enorme que parecía ser el icono de la ciudad.

¿A dónde habían llegado?

l

l

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta acá llegó. El próximo capítulo, seguramente, será más largo.<p>

**Si les gustó, les ruego que dejen reviews. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar. Y, aparte, me encantaría conocer lo que opinan.**

Ja ne!


End file.
